bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Deity Ruler Lucca
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30505 |no = 723 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 186 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 118 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 37 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 118 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 22 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 118 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 20 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A young noble from the Amdahl Empire with the ability to materialize creatures from his imagination. In his later years he wrote a story about a young man who was helped by mythical creatures while battling for his life in some ruins infested by an insect-shaped demon. This book is now considered a classic in Elgaia. The contents of the story are believed to be based on his real life experiences, but there is still little evidence to support this claim. |summon = I'm not good at socializing. But talking to you is not so bad. We may even be friends. |fusion = Once you get used to it, this isn't half bad. Looking forward to our next adventure. |evolution = Has the power of your imagination surpassed my own? I'm curious about you now. | hp_base = 4344 |atk_base = 1544 |def_base = 1496 |rec_base = 1306 | hp_lord = 6283 |atk_lord = 2089 |def_lord = 2022 |rec_lord = 1757 | hp_anima = 7026 |rec_anima = 1559 |atk_breaker = 2287 |def_breaker = 1824 |atk_guardian = 1891 |def_guardian = 2220 |rec_guardian = 1658 |def_oracle = 1923 | hp_oracle = 5986 |rec_oracle = 2054 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = War God's Magic |lsdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required for BB & BB gauge fills after each turn |lsnote = 15% reduction for BB gauge required, 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Gigas Maquia |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Earth and Water elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Dragon's Roar |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, adds Earth and Water elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns & boosts Atk |sbbnote = 100% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30504 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Rebels of Fate |addcatname = Lucca3 }}